harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Allana Solo (Last Hours)
Allana Lelila Solo was born to Rey Solo and Jacen Solo on the Millennium Falcon in 37 ABY (1980). Solo was the daughter of two very powerful Jedi. She lived on Earth for the majority of her life at number 6 Privet Drive. Solo attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside her neighbor, Harry Potter. Biography Early Childhood Solo was born on the Millennium Falcon which was in transit to a nearby asteroid belt hospital. Solo was raised by her parents as they traveled the galaxy in their Jedi Knight duties for the first year of her life. Everything was changed by the Sith tassels, which predicted her place on the Throne of Balance. She moved to Earth, on Privet Drive in 38 ABY (1981) and her mother watched over Harry Potter next door and his sister, Lucy, until she moved away. She was happy with her mother. Her father dropped in to see her until her sixth birthday. In the middle of the night, he disappeared. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Fourth Year (1994-95/50 ABY to 51 ABY) Solo attended at the same time as the Triwizard Tournament. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Solo was a slender but muscular girl. She had long dark brown hair and her father's chocolate brown eyes. She had light skin dotted with freckles like her mother and had similar facial features to her grandmother, General Leia Organa. She dressed in childish and bright clothing, such as knee-socks, yellow converse, and glittery dresses with pastel nail polish. She had a cold voice similar to her great-grandmother's, and a thick Coruscanti accent. Personality Despite her glittery demeanor, Solo was weighed down with the knowledge of the Force and her father's fate. She loved her father deeply and was quite serious because of it even though she was only six years old when it happened. Solo was like her father- philosophical, often debating the world around her, and very curious. She too had his loving heart, matched with the passion of her mother. She was rather reckless, like her uncle Anakin Solo, and believed that she would do anything for the worlds around her. Her kind, brave heart also weighed her down. She loved to learn, and would learn several languages as well as other skills her family believed to be important. She was also innovative and creative, like her parents. Her creativity translated into art, her use of the Force, and her technological skills. Equipment * Wand- Solo purchased a wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop when she was eleven years old. It has been her only wand so far. * Lightsaber- at the age of eleven, Solo constructed a lightsaber with a little help from her mother. It is violet and has a pewter-colored handle. There is a section revealing the heart of the lightsaber. * Stuffed Tauntaun- named Jacen, after her missing father, Solo treasured her stuffed tauntaun, and carried it with her everywhere, even when she was much too old. * Pilot Doll-''' created by her mother, it resembles an X-wing pilot from the Rebel Alliance. * '''Textbooks- Solo has various textbooks necessary for her years at Hogwarts. Skills and Abilities Being the daughter of two incredibly powerful Jedi, it is needless to say that Solo was quite talented. * Force Sensitivity- Solo was heightend to the Force and can sense its warnings and use it to her advantage. She would even the fate of the Force when she became old enough to sit on the Throne of Balance. Solo attracted animals especially with it and had adept talent with the Mind Trick. * Magic Use- connected to her abilities in the Force, Solo can effectively wield magic. She was more talented in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was a bad potioneer and while she had some talent with it, Herbology was far from her best subject. * Technology- an expert slicer like her uncle and an avid builder like her mother, Solo knew her way around technology fairly well for a girl her age. * Charisma- like her grandmother and great-grandmother, Solo was a charismatic individual who knew how to persuade people to join her cause. * Piloting- Solo was a fair pilot due to her Force sensitivity but lacked practice. Relationships Family Parents , Allana Solo's mother.]] , Allana's father.]] Solo loved her parents. She was close with her mother after living alone with her for years. The two got along without many fights. They were not the most affectionate, although Rey spoiled Solo greatly to make up for Rey's own abandonment and poverty-stricken childhood. Rey was also obsessed with keeping Solo safe. She wanted to prevent Solo from leaving her like the rest of her family had left her. Solo's father was a complicated matter. She loved and missed him, and was certain that he had turned evil as the others in her family had predicted. Solo still wanted him to come back, because she wanted a father. She was fascinated by their similarities and despite her belief about his fate, wanted to be more like the father she only barely knew. Aunts and Uncles Solo knew her aunts and uncles. She occasionally met them via holo messaging and rare visits where either they came to Earth or she went off-planet. Jaina Solo often was busy with her Jedi Grandmaster duties but did seem to care for her niece. Kyp Durron tried to keep up a correspondence. He also liked watching Face Loran holos with her, even if it was only through a livestream. Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila liked to visit her with their children. Solo was very similar to Anakin, something several remarked upon. She never knew Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren as he was known at the time. She knew of his fate and wondered if he was the reason her father disappeared. Grandparents General Organa tried to make things right for her lack of understanding Jacen by being a presence to Solo. Unfortunately, due to her necessary military duties, Organa could not be the grandmotherly figure to Solo that she wished she could be. Friends She had three close friends, Trivia * Solo is based off the character Allana Djo Solo of the ''Star Wars Legends ''Expanded Universe. In that timeline, Solo was also the child of Jacen Solo and destined to sit on the Throne of Balance. Her mother, however, was Tenel Ka Djo. * The theme song the author believes would go with her is "I Believe" by Christina Perri. * She is played by Kaya Scoledario. Sources * The Last Hours Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Hogwarts students